Everyone lives a different life
by Iceprinceryuu
Summary: AU. Gray is an orphan who owns one hell of a company. He keeps it a secret and went in a prestigious school as a scholarship student. assassination plan to kill him and other things! Look out for more! Worth a shot! Sorry for some hastiness as i was not able to think of something good tee hee. NOT a yaoi or romance!


Everyone lives a different life.

Human world

No magic

Lucy is the fashionista type of girl and is the daughter of a businessman, Jude Heartfilia.

Natsu is a nice and cheerful boy. He is the son of a business tycoon but doesn't behave like that being the friendly person he is.

Erza is also a daughter of a tycoon and is also the feared president of the student council.

Loki Celestie

Jellal and Siegrain Fernandes

Gray is a scholarship student and is orphaned. He lives alone in an apartment but he has a little secret which is way too big. He is the son of the deceased legendary king of the world business, ray Sutherland and heiress of the great industries, Gracia Sutherland. He now takes care of every deal and other thing for the company to remain going on. He never told anybody about it and only a few know about his being the owner of the greatest business in the world to be ever formed with other companies practically begging for a dealership.

Every of his relatives and others were after his property.

His butlers were Sebastian and Tanaka who did the deals while he guided them for what to do and what not.

He vanishes from the school mysteriously when he has to go for some business related work.

He lives in a luxurious apartment and goes to his house every weekend.

Death anniversary of his parents and his birthday clashes with a big deal

Sutherland household

Sebastian butler

Black haired, handsome guy with a lean but build up figure. Purple eyed. Sword fighting or close combat.

Tanaka head butler

White haired, in his late fifties wears spectacles.

Hilda maid and cook

Blonde with green eyes

Maria maid and cook

White haired cheerful looking woman in her early thirties with a son of 4 years wears the usual black and white maid outfit but gray allows all of them to wear whatever they want but they feel honored to work here so they remain in uniformity

Ren driver and bodyguard

Navy blue haired with ocean blue eyes appears childlike and fun to be with. In his late twenties with a wife and 3 year old son. Is a good companion of gray and both are like friends. Specializes in fast driving and shooting from any kind of gun or other aiming weapons.

Shin bodyguard

Black haired and black eyed. In his early thirties. Specializes in sword fighting and sharp shooting.

Ryo bodyguard

Red haired and red eyed. Late twenties. Specializes in stealth and guns.

/

It was a glorious building to say the least. It was fairy tail the school for children of prestigious families. It was different from other schools as its first semester started from 1 January. Gray was called as a scholarship student. He was going towards the principal's room to receive his time table. Even the principal didn't know about his family background. He entered the room to find an old man sitting on the chair.

"excuse me but I'm gray fullbuster and I was told to meet you" gray said as the man motioned for him to come inside and sit down on one of the chairs in front of him which he obliged. As he sat down the man looked in the drawer for something and took out a blue file. He opened it and read again through gray's information.

Name: gray fullbuster

Age: 15

Birth date: 15 march X7—

Parent's name:

"Welcome gray, as you know that from now on you are a student of fairy tail. Here take this it contains all the information you will need and once again good luck for your life in this school. You may take your leave if you have no queries." Jude said as he was the owner and head master of the school with his own daughter, Lucy also studying in the same school. Gray took the file and offered a thank you then went out to his new class which was 1-B. he entered to find that the teacher was still not there. He entered getting several pairs of eyes on him as he made his way to the last desk near the window. After 1 minute the teacher came in as the whole class quieted down and everyone went to sit on their seats.

The teacher took the roll call and started off with the lesson. Gray was idling through the class as he already knew what the teacher was telling the class. He was gazing out of the window continusly as time passed by. Then he was brought out of his trance as the bell rang and students left the room in groups. He also got up and went to search for a good place where he will be able to spend some peaceful time alone. He roamed around the school till he found a tree in the far corner with a good shade. He went and sat under it as cool breeze blew. He then decided to climb up and rest on the branch and he did so. He half laid on the branch and closed his eyes as cold breeze blew as if comforting him.

He had just succeeded in falling asleep when he heard someone talking to someone loud, real loud. It was as if he was screaming. And fortunately that person came to sat under the very same tree gray was resting upon. He was peculiarly pink haired as gray noticed the one who was talking loudly. The other one with him was strawberry blonde with shaded glasses. Both of them were sitting under the tree talking loudly if for the pinky. Gray, not able to take it anymore, jumped down scaring both of them in process. He dusted off his clothes for any stray leaves then went off to find another good tree.

"What the-! Hey you scared us shitless!" the pinky said as he was hell lot scared when suddenly gray had jumped down. Loki was also surprised but kept his composure.

"You were the ones who started yelling" gray said as he headed his way. Loki noticed that he hadn't seen him anywhere before as both Natsu and him were already second years and already knew nearly every first year except for this raven haired guy.

"Hey are you new?" Loki as asked.

"Yeah" gray answered as he finally disappeared from their sights. Natsu was still trying to ease the goose bumps while chewing on the burger he was eating before the whole incident. Gray was still searching for a spot to sleep when he bumped into a bully looking group.

"Hey watch where you are going pipsqueak" one of them said as gray just went on ignoring them and this only resulted in an increase in their fury.

"You! Arrogant brat! How dare you ignore us like that?!" one of them said lifting gray up with the collar of his uniform as they were already 20 or so after failing in classes and gray was just fifteen making them larger than him.

"Leave me alone" gray said silently but threatingly as he glared at them.

"Such an attitude even if you are just a scholarship student! Don't you know what we can do to you with money?!" one who was grabbing him said as he shook gray's body which wasn't even touching the ground but was more pissed off when gray never gave any reaction of being scared. He was just going to punch gray who was still looking at him with an unchanging expression when a voice stopped them.

"Hey! Nokuhara leave him alone!" came Natsu's voice as he and Loki made their way towards the group. The one known as Nokuhara threw gray on the ground and stood there as both the 2nd years came towards them. Gray also stood up and dusted his clothes as he once again glared at the Nokuhara person.

"huh more pipsqueaks to save this one" another one of them said as Loki and Natsu finally reached there as Loki asked gray that if he was alright at which gray nodded.

"You didn't have to intervene" gray said as Natsu and Loki looked at him bemused.

"Oh so much for a 1st year. Let's shatter that attitude of yours shall we?!" Nokuhara said as his group yelled in acceptance.

"Hey stop this! Bullying a kouhai or a student is against the rules!" Natsu said but gray came at his front smirking.

"Well let's shatter that attitude of yours shall we?" gray asked as the bullies fumed in anger and attacked all at the same time. Natsu and Loki were just going to intervene when gray punched the leader and with a swift kick he was lying on the ground. Others were also like this in a matter of seconds as both Natsu and Loki stood there awestruck.

"You were awesome! Mr. kouhai-Chan!" Natsu said as he hugged gray in Natsu fashion.

"It's gray" gray said as Loki told him their names while Natsu was still yelling.

"Wanna hangout with us gray" Natsu asked as Loki also looked at gray waiting for a reply.

"Yeah! But one thing is that I may not be able to come every day or I will not be here often" gray said as both Loki and Natsu gave him the group hug. Suddenly the bell rang indicating that only 10 minutes were left before the end of recess.

"So first lets go and do something about you" Loki said as indeed gray was covered in slight dust and was bleeding from some scratches he had gained. Gray nodded in approval as the three of them went to the restroom. Loki took care of the scratches as his dad and mom both were in the medical field so he also knew about basic aids. He first made gray wash off all the dust, then he dried and applied disinfectant at which Natsu had to grab gray's head as gray was trying to face away from the stinging solution. He applied some bandages and then the bell rang.

"See you on the main gates after school!" Natsu said as he and Loki went to their class as both of them were 2nd year students while gray was 1st year.

"Okay!" gray said as he also headed his way. He entered the class room and went to sit on his desk near the window. He noticed that the people in class were looking at him then whispering something. Suddenly five of the failure guys from his class came and surrounded his desk. Instead of panicking he silently switched on the voice recorder of his mobile and gazed at them indifferently. Suddenly one of them spoke up who looked as if he was the little brother of that Nokuhara from before.

"So you were the one who dared to fight back to my big brother?" he said as gray mentally rejoiced as his guess was right.

"so what? After all he was the one who hit me first and what I did was defensive tactics" gray answered with his threatening stoic face as the whole class was filled with gasps and winces except for one sound which looked as if saying good.

"I don't care! If you had done that come at the roof after school" he said as the whole class gasped. Seriously, how much eavesdropping they were doing.

"I don't want to waste my time dealing with your kinds" gray said calmly. At this the person who was also 3 years older than him grabbed him by his collars and made him stand up as the chair fell in the whole commotion.

"I dare you! I fucking dare you!" he yelled when suddenly a voice came.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Natsu's voice came as he made his way towards the bunch as the girls in the class had hearts in their eyes. He went there and freed gray from the Nokuhara junior's grasp as gray stood there still calm and composed but his arrogantness visible.

"You don't had to intervene yet again" gray said as Natsu glared at the bullies.

"Seriously, this is only your first day and you are like a bully magnet gray." Natsu said as the bullies finally went towards their places as Natsu turned to see gray who was still glaring at the bunch. The other people were astonished at how gray's first friends were the most popular guys in school.

"As if I want to be one" gray said as he sat down on his seat. He quietly switched off the recorder and saved the recording.

"Oh! The teacher must be coming! Bye!" Natsu said as he went out while the girls were talking about him like mad. Gray again started gazing out the window as the teachers came and went and time flew by till it was already over. Gray had dozed off in between and the whole school was empty by now. He just was going to go downstairs when he was grabbed from behind and thrown on the roof. Cold wind was blowing as he saw 10 people standing. They were all from before and were smirking devilishly. Gray stood up and silently sent the message recorded on auto timing which was 25 minutes as he wasn't able to see the time. He had sent one to Natsu, Loki, Tanaka and Sebastian with Sebastian he also sent a message to inform the police and not to come as his friends will come.

"So Mr. Newbie had forgotten about us hasn't he?" Nokuhara said as he advanced onto gray and lifted him up by his neck. Gray tried to pry his hand off as it was cutting oxygen but to no avail.

"Lets teach him what happens when one messes with us" Jr. Nokuhara said as he punched gray who was still in mid air. They had several things like bats and such things and were just waiting for the right moment.

"Beat him till this snow turns red!" Nokuhara said as he threw gray onto the floor harshly as the others started punching, kicking and hitting him. It was 10 minutes later that he was bleeding really badly as the snow on the nearly whole roof was slightly turning red from his blood. Nokuhara lifted him up expecting to see him crying but was only met by those eyes that glared at him. He threw him on the ground in the snow.

"Leave him here only to suffer in the cold till we all go and have some treats" Nokuhara said as others left gray on the roof and locked the door if he even tried to run away.

"Have as many treats as you can have because after this you can only have the food of jail haha ouch!" gray muttered as he giggled devilishly but felt pain in his ribs.

"Damn it! It was worse than I had thought. Well only 10 minutes are left just have to survive till then." Gray muttered as he lied on his back gazing in the sky. His whole torso pained as a result of being hit multiple times there with his back also getting a couple of big black and blue bruises. Blood was trickling down his forehead as well as he had gotten a lip cut from where also blood was leaking. He was only wearing his school uniform's shirt and pant without any other warmth provider. He was shivering before he noticed.

"Geez, so much for getting them out of this school." He muttered as he made his way to the wall and sat there with the support of wall. It was 5 minutes after that the message reached everyone.

"Huh a message from gray?" Natsu said as he noticed it. Both he and Loki were currently in a coffee house waiting for gray to come as this was just in front of school's gates. They were going to introduce Siegrain and Jellal to gray.

"I also have one" Loki said as he also saw his inbox.

"Lets open it already!" Siegrain said as he peered upon Loki's shoulder as Jellal gazed into Natsu's mobile.

"It's a voice recording" Natsu mumbled as Loki also nodded.

"It's the same. Lets hear it." Loki said as he played it. They were quiet shocked to hear the conversation as understanding dawned unto Natsu and Loki's faces. Both of them suddenly stood up with horror filled faces.

"What happened Natsu, Loki?" Jellal asked as he understood that it was serious.

"We have to hurry to the roof! Gray must be there probably beaten in this cold!" Natsu said as he ran as Loki and others followed him as Loki explained everything to both the brothers. They were just starting to climb the stairs when Natsu came down.

"Its locked! We have to find the key! Find Nokuhara and his friends! They must've the key!" Natsu said as he and Sieg went towards the cafeteria while Loki and Jellal went to the ground. Natsu and Sieg entered to find the 10 of the bullies eating together in the cafeteria.

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE US THE KEY TO THE ROOF!" Natsu yelled in rage as he was just going to punch Nokuhara.

"Please stop Natsu" Sieg said as he grabbed Natsu from behind. Suddenly they heard voice of footsteps coming their way. They were surprised to see the cops.

"Are you Natsu?" one of them asked as Natsu nodded but still glared angrily at the bullies who were surrounded by the cops.

"Arrest them all for bullying students and beating them!" the leader ordered as the sub cops advanced upon the bullies.

"Hah! You don't have any proof do you!" Nokuhara said as all of them smirked. As if expecting this, the main cop played the recording as the bullies' eyes widened in dis belief.

"That brat! I will kill him!" Nokuhara seethed as he was taken by the cops.

"Wait! Give me the keys!" Natsu ordered as reluctantly he gave him the keys to the roof. Natsu and Sieg ran up to the roof and unlocked the door to find red staining the snow. They were horrified as they looked around for gray when they heard a voice.

"You were late!" gray said as he pouted cutely as Natsu and Sieg came towards him, a wave of relief washing over them. But suddenly Natsu felt annoyed.

"You fool! Do you even know the condition you are in! But still you are behaving like nothing happened you idiot! We were worried for you and here you are planning your schemes against those bullies! What if something bad would've happened to you fool!" Natsu said as he poured out all the worry which had built up inside him just as Jellal and Loki came.

"Sorry" gray muttered.

"Sorry willn't do anything!" Natsu said just as Jellal came and calmed him down while Sieg introduced himself and Jellal as he hoisted gray on his shoulder by putting gray's weight on his right shoulder.

"What were you thinking gray? Pulling off a stunt like that! What if the student council president caught you or you were to be suspended!" Loki said as he said out nearly every possibility when one of the cops came up.

"Good work children but now we will be going and you should go to a hospital" he said as he ran back down as they were departing.

"But your tactic was good" Sieg said as Loki, Natsu and Jellal were busy scolding gray.

"Its good to hear that somebody is with me" gray said as other three still scolded him when suddenly he sneezed and Sieg noticed as gray was shivering.

"guys we can continue it once we had him all patched up" Sieg said as others also helped get to the hospital and got gray all patched up then went back to the scolding when they were just heading to gray's apartment.

"Isn't there a mute button" gray said as Sieg sympathized with him.

"I also wish there was" Sieg said as they finally reached gray's apartment and unlocked the door. It was very spacious with two rooms, one hall, one living room, a kitchen with a dining table and two bathrooms. It had everything one would need to live a carefree life.

"it's a good place" Sieg commented as he helped gray to the couch in the living room as Loki had headed to make something to eat with Jellal helping him.

"So what should we do to pass time?" Sieg wondered as he glanced in the kitchen to see what was being cooked.

/

"Natsu you will have to behave accordingly okay? There will be many people there and your future will depend on how you behave today but don't be too uptight and be yourself, 'kay" Igneel told Natsu as he helped Natsu with his tie. Today was the day everyone had been waiting for. Every 4 years the heirs of each company are to be introduced to the owners of others. Meaning that as the heir of Dragneel industries Natsu was the one going with Igneel to today's meeting and also today was a big deal as the owner of Sutherland industries, son of the world's number one tycoon was himself going to be present there.

"Yeah dad! Don't worry I will behave likely and Loki and everyone will also be there right?" Natsu said as Igneel nodded and both of them went downstairs towards the awaiting limo on the outside of their mansion. Both of them sat down as the driver drove off.

_Sutherland mansion_

"Bo-chama don't do it like that! Let me." Hilda said as she helped gray with tying the scarf around his nose and mouth only leaving his eyes and above visible. Sebastian was helping with tying the tie because after nearly 15 minutes of fidgeting with the tie gray had thrown the damned piece of cloth away and was ready to go without it. So Sebastian had obliged himself to do that while Hilda helped gray with covering his mouth. He never wanted others to know who he really was as the parents of his friends were also there.

"Seriously bo-chan you should've just asked" Sebastian mused as he finished with the tie.

"I wanted to do it myself. I don't want to be dependant" gray said as Sebastian sighed in understanding. Gray was being internally injured at the words of those greedy son of bitches who were after his parent's last remembrance.

"Now, now. Don't worry bo sama those people will remain greedy wrecks! You just have to have confidence in yourself and be yourself. We are here to fend them off so don't worry!" Maria said as she smiled at the last part. Hilda was happy at her friend who had just given the exact right words of encouragement one could give to a person in the situation gray was in. she finished off with the scarf as gray smiled but his smile was hidden by the scarf but still everybody knew his expression and smiled. Ren then came in jumping in his usual hyper active personality.

"Are you ready yet bo-chibi-Chan!" he asked as he glomped gray as his usual greeting. After some help from Hilda, gray was able to pry Ren off himself and nodded. Sebastian took everything that will be necessary as Hilda helped more like made gray wear the coat as he didn't wanted to but because the meeting was where he was going Hilda forcefully made him wear it.

"bo-chama it's a big meeting and in every meeting or deal you will have to wear formal wear till stated otherwise." Hilda said while she put the coat on gray who huffed in annoyment.

"Hai, hai" he said as he finally allowed Hilda to put the coat over his body. After it was done she pushed him lightly indicating that it was done.

"Be safe!" Maria waved as she and the other two namely Tanaka and Hilda waved bye to gray and his two companions. Gray was wearing a dark blue coat and pant on a light blue shirt with a stripped dark magenta tie and a black scarf around his mouth which complemented the look. Ren went on the driver's seat as both he and Sebastian sat in the back of the limo which had the emblem of Sutherland on its head gear. They drove off towards the place where the meeting was to be held.

/

"Dad I'm ready!" Loki announced as he went downstairs in the hall. He was wearing a black suit with black tie and red shirt which likely gave off the texture of velvet. His dad, Leo Celestie came down smiling at his son.

"That's the spirit son! Now before we go I want you to listen to me carefully" Leo said as Loki nodded.

"Loki I want you to behave properly as you future is laid in the meeting we are going. But don't be so uptight and so formal okay let your personality reflect but it shouldn't cross limits okay" Leo said as Loki nodded and he ruffled his son's hair lightly. Both of them then took off in the limo waiting outside.

/

_Place of meeting_

_A big hall with several expensive statues and artifacts and other things decorating it. Well lit and ventilated with a big table and several chairs around it._

"Oh you are here Loki" Natsu said as he went towards Loki who was standing with a drink in his hand. He looked towards where the voice came from and grinned when he saw it was Natsu.

"Hey Natsu" Loki greeted in his usual manner as Natsu came to his side.

"So, what do you two think about it?" Igneel said as he and Leo made their way towards their sons. Like Natsu and Loki both of them were also friends of childhood.

"I think it's quite nice" Loki said as he looked around while Natsu also nodded in approval.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because after some years in our place you both will come here" Igneel said as both Loki and Natsu looked at each other then grinned.

"Okay see you guys after and behave okay because this is your first impression. Meet us at the entry gate after 1 hour then we will head to the meeting place." Leo said as he and Igneel went towards others to share some greetings and other things.

"It is quite tough of a work like going around and greeting everyone. I wonder will I even be able remember their names in the first place" Loki mused to himself as Natsu nodded when suddenly he noticed a familiar tuft of blue hair. Loki also noticed as from behind the crowd two figures emerged. Both wore a white suit with Sieg wearing blue shirt underneath while Jellal wore black with the tie color vice versa.

"Hey guys" Sieg said as both he and Jellal went towards their friends.

"Hi" both Loki and Natsu greeted the twins.

"So anything we missed" Jellal asked to his two friends who shooked their heads.

"No nothing much happened but there is still like 45 minutes left for the real thing to start" Loki answered as both Sieg and Natsu talked about their usual. After 5 minutes other people they knew entered. First one was Lucy followed by Erza, Lyon, Wendy, Juvia, levy, Gajeel and the three Strauss siblings.

"Well looks like the whole lot is already acquainted" Igneel mused as the elders looked towards their children getting all hyped up after meeting each other. Leo and others also smiled at it.

It was 20 minutes left for the meeting when finally gray arrived; his face hidden because he didn't wanted his identity to be revealed. Just as he had entered nearly every of the appearing to be greedy big shot had went towards him leaving all the kids and their parents who were not greedy at all.

"Dad why is everyone so hyped up at that guy's incoming" Sieg asked Myst, his and Jellal's dad. Myst smiled lightly as other kids also listened what he was going to tell.

"Well he is the son of ray Sutherland, the king of the tycoons in the whole world and Gracia Sutherland, making him the owner of the world's largest company to be ever formed. So nearly everyone is hell bent on taking deals from him. And also it's the first time he had appeared in person as usually his butler comes and he guides from behind the scenes." Myst explained as the others ohhed knowingly at it.

"but why is he hiding his face by that scarf if that is it's purpose" Lucy asked as it was quite questionable.

"he doesn't want to reveal his identity" Igneel answered as he himself had once talked to the boy when he had just been made the owner.

"Sebastian san help me" gray muttered trying to get away from all of these people. Ren looked onto Sebastian who was desperately trying to fend of people who were coming one after another. He got an idea and grabbed gray's hand. Gray looked onto ren's face which had it's mischief filled smirk on it with his eyes gleaming happily. Ren then jumped up on one of the chairs and then on someone's shoulder following the momentum he pulled gray up while in mid air and threw him on the ground such that he will catch the momentum and will not fall. Gray then took the momentum and jumped onto the floor away from the crowd with Ren landing just beside him.

"you saved me dude" he said as he gave Ren a high five who accepted it and clapped his hand down onto gray's. Sebastian had also came out of all that ruckus and the three of them were now away from the danger. The guards dispelled the people from circling around on gray while the ones who hadn't been a part of all that commotion stood there in awe at the stunt which had just been pulled. After 5 more minutes everyone was sitting on the chairs around the table.

"so to begin with I will like to tell all of you about the new project which we are just starting. It is an series of hotels across the world making a chain. I have decided to start off with the populist cities of the world. So blah blah blah" the person continued on with his planning as others listened or just pretend to in Natsu's, gray's and other kid's case. Sebastian noticed gray playing with his psp on mute mode. He slightly poked gray on the backside of his head which went unnoticed by most except some like Igneel, Natsu, Loki, Leo and some like them who chuckled slightly. Gray looked up at Sebastian who snatched away the PSP and put it in the bag which was only noticed by the ones who had seen him poke gray. Gray huffed and acted as if he was paying attention but instead was thinking something in his own dream land.

"so what do you all think?" the man asked as he ended with his presentation. Some people talked among themselves while few of them nodded in agreement and agreed to invest. Several more presentations were there but gray liked none like Igneel and co. also hadn't invested upon anything. After the meeting was over everyone started to fill into the dining hall except for some.

"gray wait" gray stopped as he heard the voice of one of his after property uncles. He turned around to face the man with disgust as he didn't liked any of his relatives except for his aunt ul and ultear who had died earlier in a plane crash with their fortune also coming his way merging in.

"what do you want now" gray asked in a annoyed tone as he looked over to the bunch of his greedy uncle and aunts.

"we want to talk so sit down" his aunt said as he made his way to the chair far away from them not wanting to be anywhere near them.

"make it quick will you" he said in his annoyed tone.

"learn some manners brat!" his uncle said more like yelled from the other side of the table.

"don't order me around" gray said as one of his uncles stood up likely to hit him.

"please be under your limits or we will have to take extensive measures" Sebastian said in monotone which every household member used with these greedy ass holes. This caused the man to sit down abruptly. Then one of his aunt decided to speak.

"gray you know that you are not a person who will be able to take care of such a big company so we advise you to give it to us" she said as gray sat there emotionless.

"and why do you think I will do that" gray said as one of his uncles came and slapped him across the face before anyone was even able to twitch.

"don't go thinking you are some god damn owner of the company brat! You insolent piece of trash! I order you to hand over the company to us! Do you hear me! I order you!" one of his uncles yelled as he shaked him by his collar while Ren and Sebastian tried to pry him off gray.

"I don't take orders especially from gutter rats like you" gray said as he(gray's uncle) once again slapped him.

"leave bo Chan alone! Dim wit!" Sebastian said as he punched the man off while Ren grabbed gray.

"insolent fool! How dare you hit one of your elders!" his aunt yelled as she helped the man who had just been hit.

"elders you say, I think greedy fools will be better suited for you lot" gray said in monotone as his uncles and aunts seethed at him.

Outside the room everything was being heard as the people in the room stood silent while hearing the commotion inside the room. Natsu and others were more than interested to go inside and help the teen fight off his uncles and aunts but were held back by their parents when suddenly it appeared as the situation inside has taken a turn for the worst.

Inside the room one of gray's uncles stood with a gun in his hand pointed on gray. Without a warning he pressed the trigger and the bullet was shot from the gun.

"bo Chan!" Sebastian called out as he dived taking gray with him, evading the oncoming bullet. Ren was already tackling the man down but was having difficulty as he was one with distance combat skills unlike Sebastian who was good at close combat. Seeing this Sebastian went to help Ren and easily knocked the man unconscious as Ren helped gray who had hit his head hard on the table causing blood to come out of the wound. Other of the uncles and aunts wasted no time in attacking as a whole. Sebastian was covering his whole ground but the numbers were large for him to handle.

"Ren! Look out!" Sebastian yelled as he fended off one more of gray's uncles as he warned Ren of the chair coming his and gray's way. Ren barely rolled out of the way with gray in his arms also safe. Suddenly he was pried off gray by force. He noticed that two of gray's uncles had grabbed him, then he looked down to see one of gray's uncles punching gray but gray was also keeping his ground. Ren also wasted no time and fended off as many as possible when suddenly he felt something collide with him. He then noticed that it was gray who was thrown by his uncles. Sebastian noticed how Ren and gray were cornered and without wasting time he went to help them as he had already fended off his share. He noticed that the door was tried to be opened but was locked from inside so the people who wanted to help were all useless right now. He went there to find gray already unconscious from the beating he had gotten from now and the previous wounds which were still healing. He suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and fended off everyone from gray and Ren who was using his body as cover for gray. In a matter of minutes every one of their attackers were lying on the ground.

"its okay now Ren, good work. You did your best" Sebastian said as he helped Ren stand up then took up gray whose blood was soaking his own clothes. Without wasting time any further Ren ran and opened the door which allowed everyone outside to look inside. Noticing what had happened Igneel and others cleared the path for Sebastian and Ren. Sebastian ran away muttering quick apologies to everyone while he carried gray bridal style who was still unconscious. Ren also followed after him and started the car after helping Sebastian with gray. After one hour gray and Ren were back at the mansion from the hospital with gray in sebastian's arms.

"bo-chama! What happened Sebastian san! Ren why are all three of you injured?!" Hilda exclaimed as she opened the door while Maria ran up to set the bed for gray and then went to set for the other two. Sebastian went upstairs and laid gray on the bed and closed the door to his room. He then headed downstairs where Ren told Hilda and Tanaka and Maria everything that had happened.

"oh my god, I never thought they will went as much as to hurt bo-sama" Maria said as she clasped one hand at her mouth in horror. Hilda was shaking with fury as steam seemed to emit from her body.

"I will kick those wreck's sorry asses so hard that they will never even be able to even look at bo-chama's picture!" Hilda seethed as Tanaka tried to cool her down.

"now now, Hilda. It is not the time to be angry. We must do what young master thinks is right and in my case we should leave violence for when its in ultimate necessity." Tanaka said as he finally calmed Hilda down. She sighed then faced Maria who was still asking everything from Ren.

"Maria, come on. I think we should hurry with the dinner and also something for bo-chama." She said as she and Maria went to the kitchen when Maria turned to face Ren and Sebastian.

"I think you both should also rest a little. I and Hilda will do all the work while tana jii san will do the company's work right." Maria said in her usual gentle demeanour. Tanaka nodded as Sebastian and Ren looked at each other. They were just going to say something likely against the idea but after seeing hilda's glare they changed their minds and went straight to bed. Hilda smiled at this as they also departed to do their work.

It was 1 in the morning that gray came back to his senses. He looked around to find Maria on a chair, sleeping while Ren was on the other side of his bed, also sleeping half leaning on bed while half on the chair. He tried to sit but winced as his ribs still hurt from the bullying incident and the incident today did no good either. As if hearing it Ren woke up followed by Maria who noticed gray sitting and gripping the side of his torso.

"bo-sama! Does it hurt?" she asked in worry as she examined the bandages to see that blood was seeping out. as if in tow Ren went to the cupboard and took out the bandages and ointment while Maria removed the previous bandages to wince at the wound. Gray's side was covered in black and blue bruises with some cuts and areas giving the outlook of the broken ribs.

"is it that bad?" Ren asked as gray also tried to look but Maria prevented him from doing so as she nodded in answer to ren's question who handed her the apparatus. She took the bandages in her hand and placed then on the bed. She then applied ointment at which gray winced slightly but allowed her to do so. After completing she tied the bandages after putting some cotton also as a cushion.

"is it good now bo-chibi-Chan?" Ren asked as Maria went to put back the things and wash her hands.

"yeah, I guess" gray answered as he started to drift into sleep yet again. Without disturbing his injuries Ren helped him to lie down and covered his body with a bed sheet. Gray laid as he allowed the sleep take over him yet again. The next time gray opened his eyes it was 8 in the morning. He sat up as he saw nobody. He tried to stand but winced as he felt slight ache in his side but nonetheless he stood up and went to the door and opened it. He came outside and looked down in the hall to see those damned wretches once again. There were his four uncles. Suddenly he felt someone coming. He looked back to find Ren coming as he motioned for him to go inside his room. A little bit confused, gray obliged and went inside his room as Ren also came closing the door behind him.

"bo-chibi don't go outside. We have told those greedy hounds that you haven't woken up since yesterday. So come on I will take you to your apartment. There you will probably be safe till Sebastian san and others hold them back" ren said as gray nodded in understanding.

"but how are we going to go outside without getting noticed?" gray asked ren who pointed towards the balcony. Suddenly realization dawned upon gray, they were on first floor and they had to jump down _without_ any safety apparatus from the balcony and go down.

"but how?!" gray exclaimed as ren clamped his hand down on gray's mouth.

"be quite chibi chan. And I will take you down" ren said as he took gray bridal style and went towards the balcony. He opened the door and went outside. With a swift move he and gray were air borne as gray looked slightly horrified but fun was evident in his eyes nonetheless he was clutching on ren. Just as soon as they were air borne they landed on the ground with a soft thud on the grass. Ren then took off with gray still in his arms as the state gray was in just allowed slight walking. He then propped gray down on the front seat while he went on the driver's. gray tied the seatbelt just as ren started the car's engine and then took off towards gray's apartment.

"so did you liked the jump?" ren asked as he drove through the traffic as it was the rush hour. Not getting an answer he looked slightly worried. He took a glance towards his companion to see him asleep. He smiled to himself as he drove. After reaching the apartment ren opened the door with gray in his arms and went inside closing the door behind him. He laid gray in his bedroom as he went into the kitchen to prepare something for gray to eat when he came back to his senses. He cooked the food and placed it in the refrigerator with a note stuck on the door of refrigerator. It was dangerous to stay in the apartment like it could cause gray's identity to leak so he went out locking the door behind him with a small note.

When gray came back to his senses yet again he felt his stomach grumble in hunger. He got up and noticed that it was 5 in the evening with little to none food had gone into his stomach within last 36 hours. He stood up ignoring the aches and went into the kitchen to notice the note on the refrigerator. He opened the door to find a bowl of pasta, a hamburger, a bowl of soup and a glass of chocolate milkshake inside. He took out the hamburger and heated it in the microwave. While it was being heated he went and switched on the t.v. and came across a sci-fi movie. He went to the kitchen and placed the burger in his plate and went to watch the t.v. while eating. Just as he completed with the hamburger he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it and unlocked the door. He opened the door to find Natsu standing.

"hey Natsu, something happened" he said as he allowed Natsu to enter. He closed the door behind him as Natsu faced him with his usual grin.

"gray! I missed you! Where were you the whole day yesterday! You weren't even picking your phone!" Natsu announced as gray thought of some excuse then stuck with the first one that came to his mind.

"my mobile's battery was dead so sorry" gray said as he and Natsu sat down on the couch and readied the console. They were playing the war game, world in chaos and didn't even noticed when it became dark outside and the clock struck 8.

"it's gotten this late already! And I was having one hell lot of fun! Well see you tomorrow and be careful with those injuries. Bye take care!" Natsu as he went outside while gray also bidded him farewell. He closed the door just as natsu's figure vanished from his sight. He went in the kitchen and took out the pasta and decided to eat it as his dinner. He heated it and took it out when it reached the desirable temperature. He ate it and went to sort some work out as even after Sebastian and tanaka's efforts the work was piling up. He filled some forms, went through some files, completed some paper work and signed some agreements till it was 11:30 and his shoulders started aching. He then went to his bed as the next day was going to be more hectic as the weekend was over.

Next morning gray woke up at 9 meaning that he was already late for school. Cursing his late sleeping habits he started to get off his bed but doubled over in pain as his side pained worse from the sudden movements. He stayed like that for nearly five minutes till the pain subsided. He then tried to stand up a little bit slowly but his legs willn't allow him to even stand. Yesterday he was walking around the house by himself for god's sake but now he wasn't even able to stand. He then gave up the idea and laid back on his bed as he stared onto the ceiling. His eyes then ventured onto the digital clock and noticed the date. It was already 5th of march meaning 10 days in his birthday and his parent's 7th death anniversary. His eyes started to water up slightly as he thought back at the happy days with his parents always bringing happiness to him.

"heck, why did it have to turn like this" he muttered as he curled himself into a ball as cried silently in the loneliness of his apartment. He stayed like that till finally the sleep over came his senses.

He woke up to the sound of his mobile ringing. He checked the time to see it was 9 in the morning. He was baffled as he took in the time. He then ignored the mobile and went to check the date on the digital clock. He was shocked to say the least. It was 10 march! Meaning that he was passed out for nearly 5 whole days. Suddenly there was a knock at door. He stood up from the bed only to come crashing down as his legs gave out underneath him. He looked at himself to see that his torso was only covered in bandages and not a thing on it with just a pair of loungers on his legs. The bandages were practically covering his whole upper body.

"shit! Why can't my body recover." He said to himself as he stood up with a support and moved to the door. He opened the door to see lucy, wendy, levy, Natsu, loki, Jellal and erza. Just as Natsu saw him he lunged at him causing both of them to fall on the ground as Natsu continued to hug his buddy while crying comical tears.

"what were you doing gray? You made all of us worried. You weren't picking up your mobile, you weren't answering the door and not even a single sign of you was there" Jellal said as he helped gray stand up while loki tried to calm Natsu down.

"I don't know" gray answered as everyone made their way inside with _the_ fashionista ms. Lucy dusting off her seat before sitting as levy and wendy stood on either side of her.

"what do you mean by you don't know or you don't want to tell us?" loki said as also took his seat.

"well I seriously don't know just that the last time I saw the clock it was 9 in the morning on 5th march not 10th." Gray answered as everything seeped into other's minds.

"so you are saying you were practically passed out and just woke up!" Natsu yelled as gray nodded in approval.

"tell me did you eat something weird or something" loki asked going into his doctor mode.

"not that I know" gray answered as suddenly there was a knock on the door. He stood up and went to open it as he was now able to walk. He opened the door to see ren.

"just a second" gray said as he went outside while closing the door.

"what happened to you chibi chan? You weren't even giving a single response to our calls and messages. Tell me is it because of your injuries or are you not feeling well." Ren said as gray faced him.

"well I don't know except that I had passed out on the morning of 5th march and woke today at 9. And my friends are also here so sorry you can't come inside" gray said as ren put his hand on gray's forehead to feel it slightly heated up. He noticed gray's cheeks which were pinker than usual and the ragged breathing also didn't went unnoticed by the older brother figure.

"hmm, I think you should rest more chibi chan, you are developing a fever." Ren said as finally took his hand off gray's forehead. He noticed gray pouting as he heard the word fever.

"but I can't. there is a huge meeting just five days from now as well as their death anniversary" gray said as he muttered the last part sadly.

"now now. Don't forget your birthday chibi chan and cheer up! I can bet that master and mistress wouldn't have been happy after seeing you sad on your special day. Even if we can't celebrate it you can just keep your usual cheery personality on can you? So be happy and take plleeeennnnty of rest and get well soon! Bye!" ren said as he ruffled gray's hair lightly and ran to his way. Gray smiled at the retreating back of his big bro figure friend and then proceeded to go inside his apartment to see Natsu and loki already playing the new game he had just bought with the third controller kept vacant for him.

"hey gray! You never told me you also play video games imported from states" Natsu said as he slashed more of the bandits in the game. It was the real life stimulation game in which our player acted on how our body acted with the help of sensory wear which we had to wear on our body. He was just heading to take his seat when suddenly his phone rang. He checked for the caller ID to see it was an unknown number. He picked it up only to be fuelled by anger.

"who is there?" he asked. Suddenly he was frozen till bone with a mixture of fear and anger.

'oh my dear nephew are you not happy to hear the voice of your uncle. Now now don't try do anything funny as I'm fully aware of your tricks. Don't speak anything and just listen, now you don't want to lose the lives of your friends do you? So do what I will say as you all are on the gun point of my precious attackers. So I'm able to see your every move. If you don't believe then try to look of your window on the right side' his uncle said as gray looked outside to see three points of guns all aimed here.

'you saw right. Now we are coming over to pay you a little visit so be ready and don't even try to call even one of your household wretches. See you.' He ended the call as gray stood there still with his whole body shooking with rage. He suddenly got an idea and formed a plan.

"guys don't question anything and do as I say. No! don't look at me. Do what you are doing" gray said as he stood on his place as everyone sat on their places confused.

"Natsu stand up and act to stretch your body then head behind me." Gray said and Natsu did what he was told. He went behind gray out of the way of the window.

"look there are three buttons behind the curtains. Don't come in the view of the window and push all of them fast! Everyone crouch!" gray said as he jumped out of the windows area while everyone spranged onto the floor just as the bullet proof shutters went down and the voices of firing were heard.

"just stay here don't even dare to say something" gray said just as he ran away to lock the main door and switching on the security system. He then ran inside his room and took out a box from the cupboard. He opened it to find ren's guns. He took out the one which suited his taste and situation and went to fetch a pair of gloves to ensure his grip. He then went outside to see everyone gawking at him and the gun in his gloved hands.

"what the-? You had guns at your house! But what are you going to do with it" Natsu said as he saw gray appear from his room.

"just for safety measures. Now come on we have to go away from here as soon as possible!" gray said as he opened the door and checked the corridor. No one was there so they headed towards the basement. Gray unlocked his car and made everyone to sit in it. Everyone sat after some adjustments and some comments from lucy about how her beautiful dress is being ruined. Just then lyon arrived as he also took a gun and went to drive the car while gray went on his bike.

"do as I told you okay" gray said as he drove off at full speed, barely evading the oncoming fires of guns. Just as gray went just behind him was lyon driving the car at same speed. Gray had called his bro when he was readying the guns. Lyon had arrived immediately to help his little cousin bro. their plan's top priority was to take the others to safe place.

"lyon! What are you doing here? Did you knew that scholarship guy?" lucy said as she referred to gray. She was on bad terms with him even if he hadn't even done or said something bad to her. She was like this just because she thought that befriending people of lower classes will lower her dignity and beauty.

"oh, gray, yeah I know him since we were really young. I can't even remember that time that well." Lyon answered as he drove in gray's lead while dodging oncoming bullets.

"you mean you and gray are childhood friends?" loki asked at which lyon nodded. Suddenly gray turned to left while lyon drove off in right.

"what?! Why are we separating? Wouldn't it be dangerous to leave him alone?!" Natsu said as he saw gray disappear on the other side of the mountains.

"I also don't want to leave him but safety of you all is our top priority as he doesn't want you all to be hurt in what is to going on in his life" lyon explained. He was like hell wanted to take a u-turn and go to help gray but it was fruitless. So he just focused on accomplishment of his aim which was to bring everybody else to some safe place. The first place was loki's house so he drove off till there and dropped them.

"listen guys, you don't have to do anything. Uncle had already sent people to help gray so don't try anything and be safe" lyon said as he drove off in gray's car to go where gray was supposed to be. Suddenly his phone rang, he checked for the caller ID to see it was ren. He picked it up to answer.

"hello?" he said.

'lyo-chan~! Chibi chan is in hospital~~! Waaah~!' ren cried on the other side. Seriously that guy was like a child in adult's body.

"what! What happened to him?! Is he alright?! Why are you crying ren san?!" lyon asked as his big bro over protective side took over him.

'he is okay lyon sama. Don't worry the doctor said he was exhausted and needed some time to rest and he will be allowed to go back home tomorrow evening.' Sebastian's voice came as lyon calmed down a little. Ren had seriously scared him till a heart attack.

"thank god, I am just coming there so wait for me" lyon said as he hunged up and drove off to the hospital. He asked the receptionist as she told him to go to the second floor and Sebastian will be waiting for him. He went upstairs as he didn't wanted to wait for the elevator. He came across Sebastian who was standing there likely waiting for him.

"hi Sebastian san! Where is gray? Is he alright?" lyon asked Sebastian who guided him to gray's room.

"he will be fully fit to join school by tomorrow so don't worry that much bo sama" Sebastian said to lyon as both of them entered the room to find gray trying to get down from the bed. He was wearing blue pyjamas instead of the usual hospital gown.

"yo aniki" he said as he saw lyon enter with Sebastian.

"bo chan you aren't supposed to get out of bed just now!" Sebastian said as both he and lyon forcefully laid gray back on the bed.

"what 'yo aniki'? don't you even think about yourself in the least?! What would've happened if you died?!" lyon said as he patted gray's head angrily but then he felt it.

"you have a fever!" lyon exclaimed as he came to know about it.

/

"what.. what are you saying! It can't be truth! You are lying! You are lying! Please you have to be lying…" gray said in utter horror.

'I'm sorry but it is the truth young the master and mistress were murdered and their bodies were found today morning at their office. After getting the reports it was found that both of them were murdered yesterday night between 1 to 3 a.m. both shin and ryo will just be reaching there please be alright.' Joe said from other side. He was Amelia and lucifer's butler and was in their household from more than 20 years so he knew how much they loved gay and how much gray had loved both of them. Even if they were his foster parents they treated him as their own only allowing him to live alone this year. Gray was crying hard by now as Sebastian arrived after hearing gray cry.

"bo chan what happened?!" Sebastian said frantically as gray stood there crying. Sebastian took the phone from his hand.

"hello joe is it you?" Sebastian asked from the person from other side as maria came and tried to quite gray down.

'yes Sebastian it is me. Take care of young master okay' joe answered from other side in his gentle voice.

"what happened joe? Why is bo chan crying?" Sebastian asked frantically.

'master Lucifer and mistress Amelia were found dead in their office. Well you know today is young master's birthday as well as master ray and mistress gracia's death anniversary. And now this. It will be really heart breaking for him and that's why I have sent both shin and ryo to help you guys protect him because I've heard about his wrecked uncles and aunts trying to kill him. Be safe and I will also come after sorting out everything 'kay' joe said from the other end as Sebastian shocked with rage.

"okay take care. Bye" Sebastian said as he hunged up. He saw behind him to see gray asleep as maria caressed his head soothingly as a mother will to her son.

"what happened Sebastian?" she asked as she saw Sebastian cut off the phone.

"master and mistress were murdered in their office" he seethed as maria's eyes widened in shock.

"what!" Hilda yelled in rage as she and ren entered after hearing all the commotion followed by tanaka

Who was escorting both shin and ryo with him.

"we are here! Don't worry guys we will help you all protect chibi chan and fend off those wrecks!" ryo announced as he placed gray on his bed. It was still 6 in the morning with the bodies being found 5 in the morning.

"yeah both of us will now serve gray bo san" shin said as all of them sat down near gray's bed to think what to do. It was 9 in the morning when gray woke up. Only ryo and ren were there at that time.

"you are awake now!" ryo said as he saw gray wake up and sit up.

"hey ryo dude!" he said to ryo when suddenly his smile fell.

"but that means it wasn't a dream right" he said as he saddened with each word he said.

"now now gray chan, don't be so sad. We all are sad but are still here to support you so wouldn't you want to become our support by not being sad right" ren said as he tried to cheer gray up and succeeded. Gray smiled a little even if it was small it was still a smile.

"I guess you are right" he said as he looked up at both of them when the others also entered.

"bo chama! You are okay! I'm so happy!" Hilda said as she hugged gray who struggled to breath but still he liked it as it gave him a felling of not being alone.

"well its good to see you alright bo chan" Sebastian said as shin also entered. After break fast they were all sitting in the hall room.

"so bo chan do you want me to book the tickets to USA?" Sebastian asked gray who shooked his head.

"no I will go to the meeting and then go to mom and dad's funeral. I know those filths will be divising some plan on how I will not be there and they will make everyone oppose us so I want to give them a little surprise by going there even if a little off schedule." Gray said as he smirked as others also shared the same.

"now they will get a taste of what happens when they mess with us!" ren said as all of them headed to get ready for the meeting today. After 1 hour all of them were ready to depart. Hilda was wearing a sky blue gown which touched the ground from behind but was slitted on left side revealing her leg till just above her knees. It was elegant and beautiful in the least with her hair curled and some part of it tied in a side pony. Maria was wearing a striking red dress which complemented her looks with her hair left to let down freely with slight curls here and there. Gray was wearing a black coat and pant with trimmings of purple with a black shirt and tie. All the other guys were also wearing black coat and pant with black tie and white shirts. Tanaka was going to stay at the mansion while all the others were going to go and help gray.

"lets go!" ren and ryo chorused as both of them went to take out the cars. As both of them took the cars out everyone went and sat down in two groups.

Natsu and everyone were yet again sitting in the hall idling out as the meeting went on. Suddenly one of the person who was after the sutherland's company stood up.

"excuse me but I have to discuss some important matter with you all" ken said as he stood up catching everyone's attention.

"well today morning I got a really bad news. Both of my nephew's foster parents were found murdered in office of their company's branch in USA. They were going to arrive today at japan but because of their death the plan was cancelled. Well I think that it willn't be best of our choice to let the company remain in his hands when he must possibly be on the brink of breaking down completely. As you can see he has even ignored the annual meeting of all the company's owners so I think the company should be taken from him." Ken said as another one of gray's uncles, gaston, stood up.

"I think he is right. Who knows what will the brat do with all the money in his hands without any supervision." He said as several whispers ran out in the whole meeting room.

"so who are the ones supporting us? Please sign this agreement" ken said as some of the people nodded and came to sign the agreement. When suddenly the doors of the hall were thrown open causing natsu and his friend's circles eyes to go wide in disbelief.

"OMG! Gray!" lucy yelled in astonishment as she saw him enter.

"no need to do it because I'm never gonna hand the company to you" gray said as his uncles and aunts were truly horrified.

"what the hell are you doing here! Shouldn't you would've been in the states by now!" dexter yelled at his nephew in utter disbelief.

"why should he be? Oh, right it was your plan to send him away and then kill him and term it as an accident wasn't it. But sorry we were all aware of your dirty tricks so we kind of changed plans and came here" ren said as he smirked.

"but how-?" gaston muttered in surprise.

"how you say uncle, well I was the one was working with gray behind your backs so sorry but all of your provoking wasn't enough for you to force me to stand against my brother" lyon said as he went towards gray and they high fived.

"you bastard!" hiro spatted at his son, lyon. He headed to grab him only to be stopped by a sword.

"don't you dare touch them" ryo said as he stood in front of both gray and lyon protectively. Natsu and others were just sitting astounded as the situation played out.

"wanna pick a fight do you?!" ken said as he also came forth only to stopped by shin.

"we have all the proofs of your tried attacks on bo chan and his family even killing them." Sebastian said as he took out a pendrive.

"I don't believe you! You are just bluffing!" gaston said. Hearing this gray took the pendrive from sebastian's hand went to play it. He played all the videos in it and came back as all of his aunts and uncles stood shocked. Just as ken headed to remove the pendrive but was stopped by ren as he pointed his gun at him.

"don't even try" he seethed as the video played. At first was the fire which had burned his house taking his parents with him. It was recorded that one of his uncles had shot both of them dead and left them in the burning house so it would seem as the fire was an accident. Next was the air crash which had taken ul and ultear's life. Gray was supposed to go but on the nick of time their plan changed and ultear went instead. In mid flight the plane had blown up. It was later found out that a bomb was placed just underneath the seat gray was supposed to sit on. Next was the car accident which gray was able to escape alive. The truck driver was paid to do the accident by gray's uncles and aunts. Next was the assassination of gray on the first death anniversary of his parents and his 9th birthday but Sebastian was able to save gray from the oncoming bullets. There were several kidnapping tries but he was saved alive. Another assassination trial was in gray's apartment with all of Natsu and gang with gray but because of quick thinking they had escaped it as well. The next was how Amelia and Lucifer were murdered by gaston. By this time the cops were also there arresting all of his uncles but one thing went unnoticed.

"die in hell!" one of gray's aunts screamed as she fired on gray. Not able to evade fully the bullet hit him on his left arm as Hilda lunged at his aunt and disabled her fully.

"how dare you hurt bo chama!" she yelled in rage. She took the gun from her hands and and pointed it directly on her head. one of the cops came and arrested her also as loki helped gray with the bullet shot with his father.

"its good the bullet is out otherwise we would've needed to perform a surgery" leo said as he inspected the wound. Loki came with a first aid box and handed cotton to his father which was already soaked in disinfectant. Leo cleaned the wound then patched it up.

"umm.., is it you gray or are you doppelganger?" Natsu said unsure as he stood in front of gray.

"yeah this is me" gray answered wondering if finally Natsu had lost his mind.

"so that means the gray with us was the doppelganger" Natsu said scratching his head in confusion.

"that was also me" gray answered as others sweat dropped at the conversation.

"lets make it clear for you Natsu. The person in front of you is gray. He was both Sutherland and fullbuster so both the grays are this gray only and there was no dppelganger" lyon said only making Natsu more confused.

"Igneel, he is going to blow his head off" myst said as sieg and Jellal tried to help Natsu when at last he came to a conclusion.

"so means that gray is gray" Natsu said at last as gray sighed at his bird brain.

"so why didn't you told us beforehand?" Natsu asked gray who faced him blankly.

"you never asked I never told, end of the story" gray said as Natsu nodded his head while others face palmed at the two's stupidity.

"well I forgive you" Natsu said as gray smiled at him.

"same here" loki said as he also came beside Natsu as the three went on their talking about the new video games and all that stuff.

"hey hey, its getting late kids. Time to go back" myst said as everyone stood up and bidded eachother good bye.

'I think I will be able to fulfill your dream mom and dad' gray thought as he looked at everyone from his household members to his friends all ranting several things even that were too out of situation but he guessed he liked it this way.

After this incident gray started attending every meeting personally as he was finally able to get rid of the hindrances that were his greedy wrecks for relatives. Everyone else were also coming frequently. The sales boosted and the profits increased as all other companies also invested and the economy in their companies flourished. He always visited his both bio logical parent's and foster parent's graves. Lyon and he were now functioning together as lyon's parent's company was given to lyon after seeing his father's involvement in such an act.

THE END

**Hey guys, I know the ending was a little bit too awkward and all but I wasn't able to think anything else. This fic was giving me such a big head ache as to how I should reveal gray's identity, what will be the reactions of his friends and all but in the end I think ,even if badly, I was able to wrap it up. Please review and check out my other fics for FT~!**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
